A Day at the Market
by nooch69
Summary: This is what you get when you take your avatar girlfriend grocery shopping with you.


Why you had taken Korra with you to the get groceries was a mystery. why you had gone to the grocery store yourself when you could have easily asked one of the servants to go was a mystery also.

But there's something about getting up early and enjoying the sounds of the merchants and people indulging in conversations and the crisp morning air that put your mind at ease.

Your mind was no where near at ease at the moment since your adorable ( yet sometimes childish) girlfriend had decided to wake up and hop into the car with you to go get what you needed for breakfast and lunch.

While walking through the aisles of merchants looking for melons to enjoy with your fruit salad you realized you'd lost sight of your girlfriend. Last time you recall being nehind you was back at the butchers after you had rolled your eyes at her joke which consisted of her holding up a rod of meat and saying "Hey Asami!" Then pointing to the meat and saying "_SALAMI" _withthat infectious and proud grin of hers. You have to admit, even though you hate that joke, you can't help but stifle a laugh when Korra says it.

As you round the corner with your fresh off the market melons you had bought off a sweet old lady, you spot your Korra and she greets you with a

"Hey baby, nice melons." and her famous wiggling eyebrows.

You can't help but blush and you try to suppress a smile. You retort with "Yeah yeah. Where'd you go? I'm almost done getting what we need."

"I was looking for almonds but their was a huge line for the grain section... I guess you can say it was a little..."

"Korra , I swear on Raava, Korra if you finish that stupid Jo-"

"NUTS. HAHAHA AMIRITE?"

Korra had a hard time suppressing her laughter at her own joke. Going as far as to nudge the old man next to them, almost knocking the bananas out of his shriveled hands. Only to get a low grumbling in annoyance from him.

You pinch the bridge of your nose and close your eyes, quietly counting to ten to calm yourself down and use up a lot of restriction of your body so you don't drop kick Korra right there and then mumbling to yourself "I swear last time I checked you weren't six.."

"What was that?" She said with lifted eyebrows and a nonchalant look on her face.

You stare at her for what seems like hours with a scowl on your face that you knew that she knew meant bad news. Making her squirm in her spot and look everywhere but you. You take that time of silence to take in her face. "How can one person be so perfect." You think to yourself as you look into her piercing blue eyes and notice how soft her tan skin is in the morning, before her afternoon ritual of training with Bolin or Jinora, in which she's sweaty and rough, glistening muscles and all.

Your stomach interrupts your own thoughts realizing you're still in the middle of the market, just staring at the Avatar.

You shake your head and grab Korra by her hand and intertwine your fingers together.

"Okay enough screwing around, I'm really hungry and just want to eat." You say, feeling guilty about the small annoyance in your voice. But you can't help it, you're fucking hungry.

"Alright alright, let's go get your leaves and my milk and we'll go" she says tiptoeing to kiss you softly on the cheek, "I'm done being a menace to merchant society."

"Thank you. And my leaves?" you say laughing a little as you look at the endearing girl next to you.

"Yeah your leaves. The green stuff that you put with more green stuff around it. Leaves." she says.

"My leaves.. Lettuce? Are you talking shit about my salad?"

"Course not baby! I'm just saying that can't be healthy. You need to incorporate more meat into your diet."

You can't help but laugh at your adorable girlfriend, she might be a menace to merchant society but she's your menace. Terrible puns and all. "How about you make like tree and LEAF." you say with a smirk.

"Nope its too late. That's done. Here." she says as she picks up what looks like lettuce but not quite.

"Aww not even for me?" You say with a pout on your face hoping no one else sees except Korra. "And also, babe, that's a cabbage. Not lettuce."

"You say tomato I say potato." she replies and puts the green ball of leaves back where she found it in an unsteady manner.

You pick up a ball of lettuce which you find next to the cabbages and pay. As you both start to walk away, you don't make it very far as you both hear continuous thuds on the floor and turn to see a disgruntled old man with gray hair.

"MY CABBAGES!" he yells in terror as they continue to witness the balls of green fall onto the dusty floor. "MY CAAABBAGES!" he repeats, this time while looking at the culprit.

Korra just looks away and starts whistling while looking at the sky, rolling on the balls of her feet.

You let out a sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose a bit harder. this time you count to twenty.

After paying for everything you needed for breakfast and lunch, with a few exceptions of unhealthy snacks for Korra to distract her during the car ride home and the ten cabbages you had to pay for so the man would stop screaming in terror of his produce on the dirty floor.

* * *

You put the bags in the back seat of the sato-mobile. and start the vehicle in slight irritation, your girlfriend slowly climbs in like a scared polar-dog when it gets scolded. You notice the half chocolate bar in her hand and offers it to you as a piece offering. You look at her and smile a little when you see she has chocolate on her face. You really can't help but sigh and lick your thumb to get help get rid of the chocolate on Korra's face.

"Sorry 'Sami" she begins as she pouts at you with those amazing blue eyes. "It wasn't on purpose, hones-"

You interrupt her by meeting her lips with yours, taking her in and cupping her face, sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear. You've been wanting to do that all day, but you've also been wanting to eat all day so you break the kiss and put your seatbelt on. "Its fine," you start "but what the FUCK AM I GOING TO DO WITH SO MANY CABBAGES KORRA."

She looks at you shocked at your sudden outburst of profanity and irritation "Naga likes green stuff.. Eat it with your salad? Use them as target practice? I'm not sure, I said I was sorry!"

"I know I know, sorry, but still. Holy spirits." You say, driving down the lane not too far from the home you share with your girlfriend.

"I really am, to make it up to you, you get one free sexy time with The Avatar." She says with, once again, a wiggle of her eyebrows. "Anytime, anywhere, never expires."

"I'll think about it."

"Aww," she begins rummaging through the brown bags pulling out yellow produce, "but I'm..."

"KORRA NO."

"Hungry. I was going to say 'I'm hungry.'" She retorts while peeling the produce. You sigh in relief as you begin to step out of the car almost not hearing her when she said "also I'm bananas a for you."

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE" You shout as you slam the door and march into the house, deciding she can carry in the three bags filled with breakfast and lunch stuff plus the extra four bags filled with cabbages.


End file.
